User talk:RelentlessRecusant/MG132 Machine Gun
This gun you are describing in no way makes sense. You call it a general purpose machine gun, but describe how it is operated as a crew serve weapon, albeit in a minuscule caliber compared to what normal weapons in that class are. The normal machine that fires 7.62 millimeter ammunition can be carried by infantry personnel fairly easily without the need for an ammunition handler or fire control officer, mainly because it doesn't take three people to find out where they should point a gun. Some examples of weapons similar to this would be the M60 machine gun, M240 GPMG, and even the Mark 48 Mod 0 variant of the M249 SAW, all of which are designed to be carried by a single soldier and give a fireteam greater firepower. Overall, this article is written as if machine guns are a new concept to the UNSC, and reminds me honestly of the Lewis guns of WWI. [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] TERMINATED :My description parallels description of the employment of machine-guns as written in the Singaporian armed forces field manual for field personnel. I don't know how you're referencing your information, Curt. RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 19:00, 27 June 2009 (UTC) UNSC military doctrine comes from the west, not the east. In the United States military the 7.62 millimeter when in a machine gun is a caliber used only for light machine guns, and they aren't made of plastic. Weapons such as the M60 and Mark 48 Mod 0 are carried by individuals in fire teams, not as crew serve weapons that would include the XM307, M2HB Heavy Machine Gun, or even the Mk 19 grenade launcher. Due to the small caliber of the weapon, and the relative commonality of the round, it would be highly unlikely the UNSC would take vital military personnel and tie them up on one weapon platform. Examples: 7.62 millimeter machine guns: :http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/M240_machine_gun :http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/M249_Squad_Automatic_Weapon#Variants - Mk 48 Mod 0 :http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/M60_machine_gun Crew serve weapons: :http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/M2_Browning_machine_gun :http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/XM307_Advanced_Crew_Served_Weapon :http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/XM312 :http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mk_19_grenade_launcher [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] TERMINATED Once again, this weapon is highly unrealistic for this time period. The weapon described in this article is not like any modern 7.62 millimeter machine gun in use today, but is nearly a replica of the M1919 used by American forces in World War II. Today the 7.62 millimeter caliber is used in machine guns designed to be deployed by infantry at the fireteam-level, not as a platoon asset which weapons like the M2HB Browning Machine Gun would be, which as I have said is a crew-serve weapon carried by two individuals. The weight you describe the machine gun as having makes it seem that technology regarding firearms design has gone completely backwards and made weapons of the 2600's heavier than those of the 1960's. Overall this weapon either needs to be just a light machine gun, or it's caliber increased to the 12.7x99 millimeter round or even the 25x59 millimeter round, which would at least put it on par with today's weaponry. Another thing I want to address is the insane idea of having THREE people crowd around a weapon like the MG132, all it becomes is a major target. Another thing, the Fire Control Officer becomes even more unnecessary due to the fact that every member of the UNSC military uses a personal radio that would allow them to receive commands if necessary, if the person on the gun isn't smart enough to shoot the enemy. This is an entirely useless weapon and only serves to tie up military personnel and overall hinder the UNSC on the battlefield. [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] TERMINATED :Your dispute about this article appears to be primarily because of the number of people that normally stand around it. On this ground, I am proposing that the "canon-friendliness" tag be withdrawn. Regards, RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 18:59, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Modern GPMGs are ussally crewed by one or two men, and use the same ammunition as the infantry,s rifles. For example, an M249 can take ammo from an M4. This is becuase the weapons use the same ammo, so ammo shortage isn't a problem.-- 21:18, September 15, 2009 (UTC) No. This is still an NCF article, the 7.62 millimeter round is used in even fully automatic assault rifles during the Human-Covenant War. Not to mention, the M247 GPMG fired a similar sized round and even with oversized tripod was portable and operable by one person. There is no way the UNSC would make something like this so large and oversized unless the Ordnance department happened to be on some new 26th century drug. It is unrealistic, and NCF, so the tag remains. This is simply not realistic for any military that has progressed beyond 1940's weapon technology. [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User:Delta Team Curt|'CONNECTING...']]